My angel
by narutomahal
Summary: my angel....i suck at titles.... any way... sasuke finds out naruto's secret, naruto's angel.... femnaruto....thanks for reading! try it!my dream is to become a writer so pls review, i need advice.... ϋ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own naruto, wish I do….

Hello!!!! My first time here in ϋ I'm not sure if this fic of mine is 'something' soo…. Pls review I need to know, I want to be a writer someday ϋ flames are welcome, after all… what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?! Pls review thank you!!!!!!!! I suck at titles….

----my angel-----

Chapter 1 The jutsu

The full moon shines through the thick foliage, the forest sounds of restless crickets and the rustlings of tree branches as the cool night wind sweeps.

In a small clearing, just outside the training grounds, trees cover the hidden, making it impossible to see the raven.

Precise movements of the hands as they make various handseals, perfect control of chakra, fluent chanting….Uchiha Sasuke, 21 years old, a true genius……..- NOT! –

After completing the complex handseals , pale hands slam into the earth, kanji symbols surround the raven as the jutsu comes to effect.

'Tch… easier than I thought…'

Massive amounts of chakra coarse through his body

'Now for the last part…'

He lifts his hands from the ground and starts on a new set of handseals

'Hoarse, eagle, boar, dragon……..'

Pale hands become blurred at the speed of his movements

"TIGER! " , the final seal…. The young man disappears as a cloud of smoke engulfs his body…

As the smoke filters through, it reveals a very…….

'Wa-what the hell happened? I cant feel anything…...'

In the place of the young Uchiha was a small, cute, fluffy—

"Meow—" 'What the—'

–poor Sasuke—Yeah!!—

He lifts up his hands only to see that it was replaced with ittle blue-furred paws which was attached to equally furry arms…

" Mew Meow MEOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke frantically looks over his body…

'Fur—WTF is happening?!!'

Uchiha Sasuke, a prodigy, a genius was now turned into a blue-furred, onyx- eyed fur ball….

Stumbling with his brand new ……ah-er……paws…..he struggled to go to the stream at the right side of the clearing, near his clothes.

After managing to reach the damned body of water Sasuke froze as he looked at his reflection…

'Shit….. what the hell did I do?!' looking straight at him was the cute Sasuke-neko with matching pointed cat ears and tail.

As he forced himself to calm down, he decided to look back at the scroll….

After crawling (he can't walk yet with his brand new-…eh….limbs ) to the scroll, he found –to his horror- everything in the paper was erased.

'What the f is happening here?! What am I going to do now?!' 'Wait- Tsunade must have a copy of the scroll….. shit its too late.. that old witch must be already home…….F!'

Decided the he will just have to wait till tomorrow, Sasuke put together all his clothes along with the scroll and hid it between a very useful bush -doing all of this with his mouth matched with the occasional fall-face-flat action…..The Uchiha was totally pathetic…

'Now that's done—' His thoughts was halted as his cat ears twitched with his other senses as he sensed the all to familiar chakra coming towards him...

'Shit it had to be him!' Sasuke hid behind a bush to avoid the blond dobe that was coming into the clearing.

As he backed up on the bush Naruto came closer and closer…..

Chapie done!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway…….. this story is dedicated to my best friend, mikki-kun!!! She originally thought of the whole sasuke-turn-animal thing….i don't know where the hell she got the idea….. anyway… she original thought sasuke to be a dog but I said he was to be a cat, hence sasuke- turns – neko was born thank you for reading!!! im sorry for my grammar... the next chapie will come when I get at least 3 reviews, don't want to write if no one likes it…. thank you all!!!!!!

Editor-readers are much appreciated!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yehey!!! 6 reviews!!!!!!!! I'm soooo happy!!! Okei so now comes the next chappie!! Again, sorry for the wrong grammars ---chorva--- please review, my dream of becoming a writer is at hand 0.o ϋ thanks again for reading!

Disclaimer: don't own naruto, but working on it

Chapter 2 Caught

'Shit can he see me?!' Sasuke continued on backing up as Naruto came until……

-_splash-_

"What the-" Naruto jumped over the bush when he heard the noise of Sasuke falling into the stream…

" Aww…. Poor kitty…" Naruto was about to reach down and grab the now wet Sasuke when he scratched him…

"Ite….." Naruto drew back his hand and nursed it a little before reaching again for Sasuke…

'Tch….dobe…'

"Come on little neko, I'm going to take you home so you wont get sick, I wont hurt you…."

This time he took no chance and quickly grabbed Sasuke by the back of his neck.

"kehhh----------" Sasuke scratched everything he could reach –which wasn't very much-

paws flailing frantically, the sharingan user tried to inflict severe damage onto his catcher but alas..failed (kukuku little sasu-chan can't hurt little naru-chan…kukuku…)

"Ei neko, stop-" ---scratch---- "I said stop it !" –scratch--

Naruto bonked Sasuke on the head, fortunately, Sasuke stopped and was cradled by Naruto.

"There, now let's get you dried" the blond held Sasuke close as a cold gust of wind blew right passed them…Sasuke shivered, the wet fur clung to his skin uncomfortably.

'Might as well get a free ride….', Sasuke mussed 'I'm freezing….' and struggled no more

"Good" In a split second, you can see them soaring through roof tops.

As they stopped at the front of Naruto's apartment, Sasuke was about to jump off when he was interrupted by a scream coming from the blond's residence.

The blond quickly opened the door, got in and locked it giving no chance for Sasuke to escape.

As soon as the blond settled in, they were pummeled down by a mop of shockingly blonde hair.

'What the-' Unfortunately, Sasuke was crushed by the weight being the small cat that he was…

" Mama!!!!!!!!! Kyuubi-jiji scary!!!!!!!!!!!!! Waaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! " the little blob of bright blonde buried its head deeper into Naruto, effectively suffocating our little kitty (A/N: -grin-)

'Ca-can't bre-breath----- dying----' after what seemed to be an eternity to Sasuke, Naruto pulled up the little blonde from them, sat up and place the – sasuke discovered – little girl on his lap, Sasuke between their bodies sprawled in a wet mass of fur and mud (A/N: -eww…-)

The little blonde shifted her big blue eyes from her 'mama' to the kitty,

-mama, thingie, mama ,thingie, mama, thingie…..- brows furrowed in concentration, she suddenly spoke,

"mama? Why did you bring home a wet dead rat? It's yucky… " at that, Naruto laughed at the total innocence of the girl.

"Mou… mama!!!" the girl whined, not at all pleased at being laughed at and cutely pounted.

-back to Sasuke-

after a while, he managed to look up and found the dobe laughing, and shifted his gaze to the little pounting girl.

' What the hell is going on?!'

-back to Naruto-

"Hehehe sorry… anyway, where's grandpa?" Naruto spoke after controlling his laughter

'Grandpa? What? I thought the dobe lived alone? And who is this kid? It couldn't be--'

At the mention of 'grandpa' the little girl visibly stiffened.

"Is everything okey?"

"Huh? He-heh yeah.. wh-why shouldn't it? " the girl nervously laughed , visibly paling…

The blond jounin eyed the girl suspiciously then remembered the kitten when Sasuke shifted a little.

"khyuu!--" Sasuke sneezed ' Shit now I'm getting a stupid cold, because of the stupid scroll, and the stupid someone who stupidly mailed the stupid forbidden scroll…'

"khyuu!!!!!" this startled the little blonde and looked at the creature on her 'mama's' lap , apparently forgot her nervous state seconds ago.

"mama? Why is the dead yucky rat here and why's it making that weird sound?"

"Ten-chan, first of all, this is a kitten, it's not dead and it's sneezing…" Naruto trailed off, realizing the condition of the little neko.

"Shit!" Naruto quickly stood up and went to the bathroom, cradling a sneezing Sasuke.

"Mama?" Tenshi watched her 'mama' scramble into the bathroom a question mark above her head. -A/N: you know, the ones in anime shows ϋ-

Naruto quickly turned on the faucet of the tub which was quickly filled with warm water.

"khyuu!!" ' damnit! ' "khyuu!-khyuu!-khyuu!---" 'ugh…'

' When I get my body back, I swear I'll kill whoever mailed me that stupid forbidden scroll…'

"Mama? What are you doing?" Sasuke peered down at the little girl looking up to Naruto , as he gazed down at the blue eyes of the girl, he found himself lost in the vastness contained in those bright blues.

'Who _is_ this?'

chappie done!!!!!!! --grin--

Sorry for the short chappies…. I'll try to write longer ones… anyway please inform me of the current condition of this humble fanfic of mine, flames are welcome

Anyway, I changed the rating ;p I made a mistake, I'm sorry Anyway, this fic is FemNaruto I'm working it out as we speak , I can't put my thoughts into words….ϋ

----I think its dying…'it' meaning the fic--- ;p pls review, it REALLY helps a lot!

Thanks for those who reviewed my fanfic! they really encouraged me! I'll try to review your fanfics promise!!!!!!! Thank you all!!!!!!!


End file.
